Trust
by TVDlover15
Summary: After learning the big news about Klaus and Hayley, Caroline is confused to whether she feels betrayed by Klaus or glad that now she has a good reason to hate him. She will visit New Orleans and find some new secrets and lies regarding Tyler and Klaus. Who will truly be honest with her and who will stand there and watch her fall apart? AU from 4x23 I might change the rating to M
1. Big News

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since Tyler returned back to Mystic Falls for good. Klaus letting him come back to Caroline was his present for her graduation and one the greatest present Caroline had received that day. Caroline was spending every single second she could spend with Tyler; she had missed him and everything about him. The long wait for him, sleeping at night without his arms wrapped around her, those lonely nights not be able to cuddle with him or his soft lips on hers.

"Finally, everything is back to normal. Or the way they used to be," Caroline said one afternoon. Tyler and Caroline were at his place watching the football game in his living room. She was lying on the couch and her head on Tyler's lap; he was playing with her hair more than paying attention to the game. "I'm glad Jeremy is back for good, I have never seen Elena this happy with Jeremy than anyone. Bonnie is spending the summer with her mother. And all the bad trouble is gone from this town, like Silas, the ghosts and Rebekah" Caroline continued.

She still haven't come to known about Bonnie being dead, Jeremy had kept her promise like she asked him to do. He hadn't told either Caroline or Elena about the news not until summer was over.

"And Klaus," he added.

Hearing that made Caroline remembered his last words he said to her before leaving Mystic Falls for good. "He's your first love. I intend to be your last."

'Was it true Klaus actually fell in love with me? Is he willing to wait for me, even if it takes years, decades, or centuries? But can I love a man ever since he came in this town all he has done is ruined everything and caused problems?' Caroline thought. She was lost in her mind searching for answers about him. Even though he left, he still hadn't left her mind.

"Caroline, you okay?" Tyler waved his hand in front of her zoned out face. She blinked before she nodded and brought a warm smile on her face. She didn't want to think about Klaus because she hated every time she gets lost in his thoughts. She got up and sat beside Tyler, took the remote and turned off the T.V. "You know I was watching that," Tyler smirks.

"Hmmm hmm" Caroline hummed and came closer to him. First she kisses his neck and moves toward his lips, grabbing him closer to her body. Tyler grabbed her by her waist, kissing her hard. He left his wet kisses all over her lips and down her neck. Caroline felt something wasn't right, maybe the couch wasn't strong enough to handle vampire/hybrid sex, she thought. Tyler began to unbutton her pink blouse, he moved her silky blond hair from her left side of her neck and kissed her soft, smooth neck and moved below her earlobe.

"I love you Caroline Forbes" Tyler whispered in her ear, Caroline smiled and blushed a bit. "Now and till forever" he continued. Hearing that changer Caroline's mood, she backed away from Tyler's grip and stood up. "Caroline everything alright?" he grabbed her hand.

Caroline slips away her hand from his hand and start buttoning her blouse. "Yea, I just remembered mom wanted me home for something," she lied. She knew Tyler wouldn't believe her, she suspected him to confront her lie.

"Oh!" he said in a surprise tone. "Umm okay, I'll give you a ride back" he stood up and walked to the front door.

"No it's alright. I brought the car" she picked her car keys and headed outside. Tyler saw her get in the car and drove off. He wondered to himself to what happened to her all the sudden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Why did I back out?' Caroline wondered to herself as she sat on her bed, stressing herself to find the answer of her question. Was it because he said 'forever'? Of course he said forever, Tyler loves her as much as she does. She knows she will love him eternity and there would be no one coming in between them. She knew she was wrong, somebody already came between them and he was now affecting her and her relationship with Tyler. The more Caroline tries to keep her thoughts and herself far from Klaus the more she felt the attraction and that little connection between them.

When Tyler said forever she knew someone would be waiting for her love. If she stayed with Tyler, Klaus will never be her last. "What am I thinking?" she said out loud. "I'm not really taking that for real to what Klaus said to me?" she questioned herself. She didn't realize but she was now talking to herself. "What am I gonna do, take his offer about the New Orleans and tour the world?"

"Honey, since when did you start talking to yourself?" said Liz standing outside her room, smiling at Caroline's confused face.

"Mom!" Caroline shrieked. Laughing at her own self she invites her mother inside her room. "I didn't realize" she closed her eyes tightly rethinking her list of questions related to Klaus.

"I know I never been a great help for you regarding with boys but if u ever need a girl talk, I might come in handy," her mother patted her daughter's hand.

"Mom, you have done more than enough and I love you for that," she gave her mom a big hug. "It's nothing big; it's been a long day. I think I might just rest for a while."

"I love you too and okay honey," Liz got off the bed and headed toward the door. "Caroline, Elena called and she wanted to know if you could meet her at the Salvatore's, she also said she wasn't able to reach your phone. I know you're tired so call her tomorrow. Good night" she smiles and leaves.

Caroline sat up on her bed wondering why Elena would need her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Elena" Caroline walked into the living room. She saw Damon, Elena and Jeremy discussing, they had books opened on the table.

"Hey Caroline, where were you today? You phone was unreachable and your mom didn't knew where you were either. Everything okay?" Elena asked bunch of questions at the same time.

"I was with Tyler" she replied and remembered what happened today. "My phone died, sorry. So what are you guys up to?"

"Did Klaus say anything to why he was going to New Orleans?" Jeremy asked looking intense.

"Nooo, why do you ask? Everything alright?" Caroline goes worried.

"Calm down blonde, we got very interesting news of him and your boyfriend's werewolf friend" Damon said with a smirk on his face. Damon looked like he was enjoying himself with this news of Klaus.

"Caroline we just heard Hayley is pregnant," Elena said with a sorry face. "With…. Klaus' child" she walks over to Caroline to comfort her.

For Caroline, it felt someone just ripped her heart out. She never thought Hayley and Klaus being together, even just saying their name at once leaves a shiver down her spin. She shook her head in denial; everything she just heard is a lie. "It can't be true" she kept on repeating this in her head. But she wondered why is this affecting her? Why did she care if Klaus got a girl pregnant? He was nothing to her, he didn't matter to her. She knew she is telling herself lies; Klaus was just as important to her as Tyler is. Or even more.

Elena noticed Caroline not saying a word and shaking her head, "Um... Caroline?" Elena shook her by her shoulder lightly. For a second Caroline felt she was in a different universe , to what she heard couple minutes ago wasn't real but when coming back to her senses and looked around she was still in Salvatore's living room. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Caroline replied in a rush, trying to make it less obvious that she isn't taking this seriously.

"I still don't get it, how is it possible though?" Jeremy asked.

"Even though Klaus is a vampire, he was a werewolf first." Elena explained. Caroline just sits there on the couch listening to the conversation, pretending to be she is fine with all of this and Klaus.

"Honestly who cares? I'm just glad he is gone out of our lives and out of this town. He knocked a werewolf and now he just landed himself in a pool of consequences." Damon jokes about the situation.

'How could he say that?' Caroline thinks to herself. 'I get it no one really liked him and neither did I but he changed. He had saved Damon's life, and mine… twice.'

Elena began to notice Caroline's expression more; she knew Damon's talk was hurting her. She gave a look to him, translating 'Stop with the jokes'.

"So where is Stefan? Haven't seen him since graduation" Caroline asked changing the subject. She knew where Stefan was; he had left the town to leave Damon and Elena alone but so lost in the previous subject she had forgotten.

Just about when Elena was going to answer, all three vampires heard someone walked through the main door. "Here" Stefan walks into the living finding Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Jeremy.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Damon asked, his playful expression turns to intense.

"I still got some unfinished business here," Stefan smirked. Without another word he just heads upstairs, leaving Damon, Elena and Jeremy wondering to what that unfinished business could be. For Caroline, who the hell cares?

All she wanted was now to go home and be alone, take all Klaus drama in. She looked at her phone to check the time; it was 11:38 pm. She was trying to find an excuse to get out of there but how? Suddenly her phone rang, she checked to see and it was none other than Klaus. She waved her ringing phone front of Elena and excused herself from there leaving the house to go outside. Once she was outside she looked at the phone, she felt all her dreams and hopes were crushed into pieces. Some of them were with Klaus, maybe later on in the future she would accept Klaus' offer and join him to tour the world and visit all the places he had promised her. But remembering Hayley and Klaus being together or god knows what they are now just hated herself for thinking for a second Klaus was a person who had soft side, who knew how to treat someone right and to teach someone how to actually live. Without any hesitation she declined his call.

She got into her car and sat in the driver seat looking ahead. She wanted to cry but she thought to herself why waste tears and for who? That person meant nothing to you. Her phone rang again and it was Klaus and again she declined his call with no hesitation.

**Scene shifts to Klaus in New Orleans:**

"Why isn't she picking up my phone?" Klaus asks himself. He was in a room full of girls that were almost drained out of blood. He had compelled them to stay with him until his thirst wasn't finished. He already had so much in mind, with Hayley and Elijah trying to make him understand his responsibilities every day.

Elijah entered the room finding bunch of compelled girls almost drained out, to him it was no shock. "Brother, have you planned anything regarding to Hayley or yourself? Or still feeling upset for leaving a very special young blond woman behind?" Elijah asked him in a steady tone.

"Elijah! You know you reminding me every single day is now have begun to irritate me, and I would like it if you talk about her less," Klaus said sounding annoyed. "Anyway, may I know your reason to why you came here to visit me?" said while taking one the girl of the ground to feed on her more.

"I've got news, Katherine is now human," Elijah's voice sounded a shaky. Hearing this Klaus lifted his head from the girl's neck to see the expression on Elijah's face. He whips the blood around his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's time to make a visit to Mystic Falls again," Klaus said with a smile. He was excited to go back there and not cause of Katherine but because he would see her again and her beautiful face that he admires so much.

**Review?**


	2. You Came Back

**Thank you for the reviews/follow/favorites**

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone through Caroline's bedroom window and hearing the sound of birds chirping she slowly opened her eyes. She woke up with a bright smile and replaying the dream she was having.

_She went to New Orleans to visit Klaus, she couldn't wait any longer. Her desire of wanting Klaus came over her; she couldn't stop herself when she saw him. Taking the advantage of him being alone in his study room she locks the door and in her vampire ability she approaches him and crashes her lips onto his. For Klaus this was quite a surprise since he didn't expect this from Caroline, as she kisses him with all the passionate she got, Klaus quickly grabs her by her waist and picks her up. Meantime Caroline wraps her legs around his waist without breaking the intense kiss. Klaus lightly place Caroline on the study table; rips open her floral print lace vest top into shredded pieces. And from there it gets more complicated sexual._

She was having this kind of dreams since the graduation night. The way Klaus had kissed her soft, pink cheeks and said those words that will now hunt her until she is with Klaus and by his side. She knew dreaming something like that about Klaus was wrong. Klaus was nothing to her, Tyler was her boyfriend and she wasn't going to be like Katherine who played with two men's feelings.

She picked her phone from the night stand and saw two more miss calls and a text from Klaus asking if she is fine? She came back to the devastating reality where Klaus and Hayley were going to have a baby. Elena's words were on repeat in Caroline's mind and won't stop; she tried hard not to remember what she heard last night but those thoughts found their way back in her mind.

They were going to have a BABY and Klaus was going to be a father. She never thought she was going to feel this way but she had to admit it this feeling was indescribable. She was not going to sit in her room and feel sorry for herself cause of Klaus had a one night-stand and got Hayley pregnant. She was going to get her ass of her bed and go to the forest for a kill.

Removing the comforter off her body, still wearing her bright pink pajama shorts and baby blue worn out tank top she headed out to the forest to get a quick drink before her body begins to shut down.

In her vampire ability she reached the forest within seconds and hid behind a bush waiting for her prey. As Caroline waits for a little bunny to come out from their hiding spot, she felt the wind brush pass her making her instincts go off. The cool air touched her creamy white skin of her legs, arms and back of her neck, she knew right away that he was there… behind her.

Inside of her was yelling and trying to tell her that her senses are right, Klaus had come back and he was standing behind her. She forcefully removed all the thoughts of him in her mind and tries to focus back on hunting.

Bending down on the ground what felt like centuries but were only few minutes, she finally decided to give up. She thought to herself that this never happened before, she usually finds her little bunny or even squirrels within few minutes, have a drink, bury the poor innocent guy and leave. But she had been sitting on the ground for almost 2-3 minutes and she had not seen one animal so far not even a porcupine.

She turned around to head back home, but her feet became numb at the sight of Klaus. Even though her heart doesn't beat but the sight of him her heart started beating like a time bomb that will explode in any second. She was delighted to see him here, a smile rose on her face without realization.

'How long was he standing there? When did he return to Mystic Falls? Did he got bored with that slut? Why am I calling Hayley a slut, she's my friend or sort of? Did he became more attractive the last time I saw him?' Caroline couldn't stop but wondered to herself.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Klaus had just enough time to check her out in her night outfit. Her golden hair flew in front of her face, sunray made her delicate, and creamy white skin glow. Every time Klaus saw her, and admired her beauty, he never got bored; he had never seen anyone beautiful as her over the centuries.

Klaus cleared his throat which brought Caroline's attention to him. "Hello Caroline, I see you are looking for an animal" he said with a welcoming smile.

"I was but I'm not hungry any more," Caroline replied crossing her arms over chest. Her voice sounded hard, Klaus had upset her and she doesn't want to talk him after finding out about him and Hayley. She began to walk away from there.

"I've may have found a bunny for you, love," he reached down and grabbed a bunny from a bush beside him. He held the bunny in front of her, hoping she would accept the little gift.

"Like I said before, I'm not hungry" she almost yelled. She was dying to ask about the whole situation himself but she figured she would sound she is upset about learning the truth or she feels betrayed. Not saying another word she disappeared from front of Klaus' eyes.

Klaus felt extremely confused and lost to why Caroline was acting this way with him. He had let Tyler come back to Mystic Falls for her happiness and that's how she show says her thank you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Niklaus, I assume you went to visit your special blond friend," Elijah asked when Klaus walked through the main door of Mikealson's mansion.

"Brother, I have told you many times its Caroline. I'm not even sure myself if we are friends," Klaus mumbled the last part.

"And why would you say such thing," Elijah asked in curiosity. "I believe, you let her werewolf friend come back to town, I suppose she should be thanking you for that."

"Tyler, yes he's Caroline's friend but also one of my hybrid who betrayed me. I wasn't exactly going to forgive him for what he had done in the past and it was a quite a difficult decision to let him come back to this town but for Caroline's happiness I reconsidered my thoughts."

Klaus remembered the graduation night when he told the news to Caroline and how delighted she looked to hear about Tyler's return. But he also recalled his words that he said to her. The look on her face when he said he will wait for her and he intend to be her last love, he truly meant every single word that came out of his mouth.

"I've seen the change in you since Caroline has made her appearance in your life. You have never showed mercy or kindness toward any women or in fact for anyone beside your family. I think you feel something strong for her just than fancy her."

Klaus was shocked to hear this; he wanted to scold his brother for saying something like this. He was the most powerful creature on Earth; of course he showed no mercy or kindness. He knew if he had done such things like this, people would find this as his weakness. But he knew, he hadn't admitted it yet but he knew he felt more for Caroline just than fancying her.

"Elijah, I believe you're mistaken for what I have done for her. I may fancy her but that's it. There would be nothing more than that and I would prefer if you mind your own business," Klaus spoke firmly and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Why would Elijah say something like this? Is not that noticeable that I may or may not have feelings for her?' Klaus had these kinds of questions replaying in his head while he sat on a wooden chair with his sketch pad on his lap.

While he drew a beautiful sketch of Caroline in the wood today also got him thinking about why Caroline was acting this way with him? What had he done that got such hatred welcome from her? After all he had done for her. Did she found out about Hayley's child? And if she did, is that the reason to why she's acting like this? Is she jealous?

He wanted answers to his questions, sitting in his room and drawing a sketch of her will not help him accomplish his task. He can compel her but where's the fun to get to the bottom of it without any drama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Care, you hadn't called since you left yesterday. I was afraid if I had done something that made you upset," Tyler hugged her as soon as he saw her in the Grill.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened yesterday and I completely forgot to call you and same thing happened again today," Caroline said trying to give him a sorry smile.

"I'm just glad that you're fine," Tyler gave a warm smile. He cupped her face gently and placed a small kiss on her lips.

As they pulled away, they both heard someone cleared their throat. Since Caroline heard this sound this morning she knew who exactly it was, Klaus. Both of them turned their head to face him, except Caroline kept a straight face but it was obvious Tyler was scared as hell and the fear in this eyes made Klaus smile.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Tyler tried to keep his voice steady. But it only made Klaus chuckled.

"I see you're enjoying yourself back in this town, and I hope you're keeping Caroline safe and happy?" Klaus said ignoring Tyler's question, he looked at Caroline to see if she even cared the concern Klaus had for her.

"I can take care of myself," Caroline snapped before Tyler had the chance to answer.

"Klaus, what do you want?" Tyler asked after noticing Caroline's angry expression.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself, love." Klaus said once again ignoring Tyler's question. He took one step closer to Caroline.

"Look Klaus, Caroline doesn't want to talk to you," Tyler stepped between Caroline; Tyler placed his right hand on Klaus' chest.

Klaus smile disappeared, his face fumed from anger he removed Tyler's hand from his chest. He bended Tyler's hand backward breaking his wrist, Tyler let out a small shriek from the pain. "Just because I let you came back doesn't mean I've forgiven you for what you have done. If I were you I would keep my hands to myself."

"Klaus, please." Caroline stepped closer to Klaus. Caroline couldn't find the right words to say, she wanted to talk to Klaus but she didn't feel ready yet as she wasn't ready to hear the truth.

"Farewell then." Klaus took a step back; he looked at her once last time. His expression was clearly translating he wanted her; he wanted to talk to her. Without another word, Klaus left the restaurant leaving Caroline confused why Klaus is acting this way.

She knew she saw the desire in Klaus, he wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to. "Sorry but can we do this date some other day," she made an excuse to get out of there. She took Tyler's hand, patted once, "I'm not feeling well," and left Tyler alone by the bar. She quickly headed outside hoping Klaus hadn't left. Seeing the parking lot empty, tears started building up in her eyes; she felt he left her again.

"Are you following me, love?" Klaus smirked. Caroline jumped hearing the sound of his voice, she smiled realizing Klaus didn't leave her as she thought.

"Why did you come back?" Caroline asked avoiding his question.

"Elijah said about Katherine becoming human again and since Elena became vampire I'm short on doppelgänger's blood." Klaus answered.

"That's it?" his answer pissed Caroline off. Was it the only reason?

"Is there anything else you want me to say, love?" Klaus started teasing her, even though he knew Caroline is angry he liked the sight of Caroline's pink cheeks from anger.

"Forget it," she said as she gave up. "Were you going to tell me anything about you and Hayley?" the question slipped out from her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth, closing her eyes tightly wishing she never asked him.

Half of the Klaus' questions got answered; all this rudeness was because she found out about Hayley and him. He saw how broken she looked when she asked him the question; he wanted to explain all of it badly. A tear escaped from her eye as she stood still waiting for an answer from him.

"Love, it didn't meant anything," he came closer to her; he held her face with his two hands. He whipped the tear with his left thumb. "I-I-I" Klaus stuttered, trying to find the right words to say that might comfort Caroline but his silence made things go the other way. Caroline took the other way of Klaus' silence; she believed Klaus slept with Hayley on purposely because he may have feelings for her.

She backed away from Klaus' grip, she whipped her own tears, "You don't owe me an explanation," she turned around and headed toward her car. She felt Klaus following her, just as she was about to get in her car she heard Klaus scream in pain. She turned around to see but she felt her neck snapped and everything for her went black. Klaus watched as Caroline's lifeless body fell on the ground.

**Review?**


	3. Abducted

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follow, and favorite. It means a lot. In this chapter some of the parts are similar from The Originals is because I'm not a huge fan of Hayley being pregnant with Klaus' child and I want to focus on Caroline and Klaus so I just re-wrote the scene a bit different from the show. Hope you guys don't mind and this story is just me trying to show the pregnancy in a different way between Klaus and Caroline. **

**Chapter 3**

Caroline heard low whispers about Hayley, and how she isn't helping to convince Klaus to get rid of some guy named Marcel. She felt her head getting heavier every second as it passed and she fell unconscious again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, wake up!" an aggressive shake Caroline felt.

"Calm down Sophie, if she really means anything to Klaus we don't want to any harm on her," the second witch said.

"I don't care, I want Marcel dead." Sophie said with hatred tone. "I can't stand him being alive after what he has done to my sister."

Caroline was conscious except she kept her eyes closed and listened but finally she opened her eyes and look around who had abducted her. All she saw was new faces and couldn't recognize the place either. She was very curious to why they captured her. "Where am I? Why am I here for?"

They look at her for couple seconds, trying to absorb what kind of vampire Caroline was. "You're in New Orleans and you're gonna to help us convince Klaus to kill Marcel," Sophie explained.

"What?" Caroline sounded shocked. She was confused to how can she be a help to them when it came to Klaus. Second, she was more confused to whom the hell was Marcel and what has he done to Sophie's sister. "You know, you got the wrong person. Klaus doesn't give a shit to what happens to me," she knew she was somewhat lying, when Klaus held her face in his hand back in the parking lot, the pain in his eyes showed that he cared for her.

"We heard a lot about you, we will see if you come in handy or not. As for now, we're going to call Klaus and try this whole thing again," Sophie said while she dialed. As for Caroline she was confused to what the heck was going on. "Klaus, you might want to re-think about the offer about Marcel, otherwise you're going to lose one of your blond friends," she sounded dead serious, she didn't give a chance for Klaus to reply and she hung up.

Couple minutes later, Klaus arrived at the place with a worried look. "How dare you threaten me? Do you know who I am?" Klaus roared.

"Well you came here fast so she must be important for you," Sophie ignored Klaus' questions. "Now that I got you here, are you going to help us or am I going to kill this girl?"

"I don't care if you kill her or not," Klaus said in a firm tone.

Upon hearing this, Caroline felt even more hurt, even though she thought that one-night stand between Klaus and Hayley meant something but when she heard Klaus saying that he does not care for her, hurt her much more. As for Klaus, he didn't mean it, but he wasn't going to let some witch intimidate him.

Sophie was getting tired of all of this bickering, she needed a final answer if this girl was going to help her or not. She picked up a cutting knife off the table that was beside her and stabbed hard in Caroline's arm. Caroline let out a loud scream and tears starting flowing down her face. Klaus flinched at the sight but he tried very hard to keep his expression neutral and he tried to control his anger before it got the best of him.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered as she looked at Klaus with her tearful eyes, making Klaus' expression soft for a second.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. I could kill you within seconds," Klaus growled. "You have tried threatening me with Hayley and the baby, and now Caroline. I believe you want to join your sister."

"Bring her." Sophie said and these two witches brought Hayley from another room. Hayley looked shocked seeing a knife in Caroline's arm and blooding dripping. "I've casted a spell that bounds Hayley life's with mine," to show this, Sophie pulled out the knife from Caroline's arm and made a small cut on her thumb and at the same time Hayley got the similar cut and let out a small cry. "Klaus I don't care about living anymore, if you want to kill me go ahead but think about this, you kill me Hayley dies and so does the baby and as for her," Sophie looked at Caroline, "these people will kill her for me."

Klaus didn't want Caroline dying, even though the stabbed bruise was healed the scene was replaying in his mind. He never had this kind of situation where he was being forced to decide. Hayley, and the baby didn't made much impact on Klaus but he still refused to give up. "You can all go to hell for all I care," he shouted as he kicked the table which flew across the room and broke into pieces and he left.

Caroline was devastated to know Klaus didn't care for her like she thought he would and left without doing much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Niklaus, have you been able to find Miss. Forbes?" Elijah questioned upon seeing Klaus when he arrived at their house that's in New Orleans.

"Yes, Sophie and other witches have her. They thinking having Caroline and torturing her in front of me will change my mind. I'm an original, an immortal, the first hybrid, they CANNOT threaten me!" Klaus slammed his drink on the table as his voice started to rise. "I don't care to what happens to both of them but how dare they threatened me?"

"I think you care and more importantly for Miss. Forbes," Elijah sat across from Klaus. "You did not seem more intense and worried when it came toward Hayley and the baby but for Miss. Forbes the anger and the concern for her is very visible on your face." He said in stable tone.

Klaus hated how Elijah and everyone else seem to think he cares for her. He never let anyone gets the best of him; he was an immortal he didn't show any mercy. Not for the girl he fancies or some werewolf he had one-stand with or a vampire/hybrid baby.

Elijah begun to observe that Klaus was in deep thoughts, for Elijah the baby was important because of the baby it could be the key for the siblings to be a strong and powerful family again. "Niklaus, I don't understand the reason to why you don't want to help the witches. Don't you want to know the reason how Marcel knows when a witch practice magic?"

What Elijah had said made sense and Klaus was curious to how Marcel manage to find out when the witches practiced magic. "Brother, what are you suggesting then?"

"Agree to help the witches and you can get your young beautiful blond friend back," Elijah suggested.

Klaus believed if he agreed he, the witches would find him vulnerable and use that as his weakness "Fine, I'll help the witches and don't think for a second that I'm showing mercy. It's for my own benefit mostly." Klaus lied, he knew that he is showing mercy and it's all because of Caroline.

"Niklaus I never ask for any explanation," Elijah smirked as he knew that his brother was trying to make it less obvious but failed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Elijah and Klaus walked into the same place in the graveyard, Klaus got upset at the sight of Caroline tied to the chair and looking pale than ever. He was hurt to see her in pain and wanted to help her out and they only way he could do that if he agrees to help and that's what he was going to do.

"I've made my decision, I agree to help," Klaus said, deadpan. He glanced over at Caroline who just sat there with no emotions.

Sophie looked at the other witches who untied Caroline, "Thank you," Sophie said in a soft tone. She was grateful that Klaus agreed to help even though she had to use a cruel method.

Caroline walked toward The Original siblings, Klaus desired to embrace her in his arms and never let her go, never let her walk away from him but if showed these feelings right now and more specific front of these people they will assume that Caroline is his weakness.

Three of them headed back home, once they reached the destination Elijah had excused himself but Caroline stopped him. "Elijah, I want to go back to Mystic Fall. Can you arrange a car for me or something?" Caroline asked in an exhausted tone. Klaus was surprised Caroline didn't bother asking him but Elijah.

"Of course but I would really appreciate if you stay the night here and a vehicle would be ready for you tomorrow morning." Elijah said. He then once again excused himself.

Caroline started heading upstairs, however Klaus approached in front of Caroline in vampire speed. "Caroline, I –-,"

"Klaus, just stop!" Caroline cut Klaus off. "I don't want to hear anything; please I want to be alone."

"But I'm concerned about you?"

"Seriously, you're concerned about me?" Caroline scoffed. "So what the hell was all that about when you practically yelled at those witches saying that you don't care if I lived or die?"

Klaus became speechless; he did indeed say those words "I had to say that otherwise…" Klaus took a deep breath before he continued, "Caroline you won't understand," he didn't have any other way to explain his situation.

"No, you're right I won't understand. But the only thing that does makes sense to me is that your pride of being an immortal, the original hybrid is getting in the way of you showing your humanity so you know what I don't understand and I don't even want to understand you," Caroline spat those words out, she knew if she wasn't this tired or furious at Klaus she wouldn't have said this. She pushed pass Klaus and went upstairs.

"I'm impressed with Miss. Forbes, she's the first person who was able to say those remarkable words and was able to live after it," Elijah said which startled Klaus for a moment.

It was true, no one except for his Klaus' family had said those words and even when they did, Klaus would be furious of something they might have said or done that he would daggered them. Klaus was amazed that he haven't done anything harmful to Caroline for what she had said couple minutes ago.

With Caroline's word playing in his mind, he entered her room in his pissed off look. Caroline was frightened but she knew she saw this coming. "Klaus take a hint, I want to be alone," she walks to the queen size bed.

"You shouldn't have said those words back there," Klaus approached her before she got the chance to climb into the bed. "If you want me gone, answer this question truthfully and I will leave you at once. Why does it matter to you what I said to the witches back there?" This question was driving Klaus crazy to why does Caroline cares what he says something offensive about her but yet she shows hatred toward him?

Klaus' question caught Caroline off guard; she didn't expect Klaus to confront her and not this soon either. "It mattered because of my life being held by a thread on your decision whether to help those witches for god knows what. So I think I have the right to be mad at you and complain that you're a horrible person," Caroline looks away at the last word. She knew she was saying the half-truth and even Klaus caught onto that.

"Caroline, I said the truth," he glared at her with his gray eyes that stared deep into Caroline's eyes. "Don't make me compel you," he warned her.

"You wouldn't dare," Caroline recognized the threat in his tone. "Just because you can't handle the truth, you want to use compulsion. That's pathetic," Klaus clenched his fist; Caroline had to be the first person who had gone his far and crossed Klaus' limitation.

Caroline was afraid if Klaus use compulsion on her, she might admit her true feelings for him or whatever she feels for him. And that happening would be the last thing Caroline need to happen and ruin things for her and Tyler.

In vampire ability he forcefully held Caroline in place and just when he was about to compel her, Caroline's phone rang. Klaus cursed under his breath and let go of Caroline. Caroline who was still in her shocked state, she quickly moved to retreat her phone. She checked her phone and the caller id read 'Elena'. "Hey" Caroline said in a cracked voice, even she didn't recognize her own voice for a second. And the next thing Klaus saw happening was a shocked expression on Caroline's face and her phone dropped onto the floor with a loud thumped.

**Review, favorite, follow? Btw I'm not sure when I'm going to be updating soon, sorry. **


End file.
